


Wet n Wild

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have a little fun in the school’s pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet n Wild

“We really shouldn’t be in here,” Scott said, as Isaac led him through the door that led to the pool. The room was almost completely dark, but their wolf senses helped them see.

Isaac let go of Scott’s hand, and smiled at him as he took his shirt off and tossed it aside. “Why not?” He tossed off his shoes and started to unzip his pants. “We’re all alone, and the cameras were destroyed a long time ago, and for some reason they won’t fix them.”

“Would it have anything to do with the fact that people keep breaking them?”

Isaac stripped out of his pants and walked towards Scott, pushing his shirt off. “How come I am the only one stripped down? Take these off Scott, and let’s go have a little fun. We’ve worked hard, and we deserve it.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Scott’s. “Come on.” The he turned and jumped into the water, splashing Scott.

“Hey! I still have clothes on!”

Isaac laughed and started to swim to the other side of the pool. “More of a reason to take them off then!”

Scott shook his head and stripped down to his boxers before diving into the pool after Isaac. The water was cold, and he shivered as he made his way over to Isaac. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“Because it’s fun,” Isaac replied, splashing Scott and taking off. “Race you!”

“Hey! No fair!” Scott called out as he followed Isaac. “You cheated!”

“Not cheating! Just ensuring victory!” Isaac called out, throwing water at Scott again as he turned and went a different way.

It soon became a game of chase, the two of them laughing and splashing about until Scott got Isaac cornered. He placed his hands on the edges of the pool near Isaac, preventing him from escaping. “Got you.”

Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and grinned. “It appears so.” He leaned a little closer and whispered, “So what will you have of your captive?”

Scott closed the distance between them, intending on one gentle kiss but Isaac had other ideas. As soon as Scott had broken contact, Isaac was chasing his lips. They shared another kiss, their lips parting and tongue brushing against one another.

Isaac moaned into the kiss, one of his hands sliding down Scott’s back and groping his butt. Scott pulled back and stared at Isaac with wide eyes. “Isaac!”

“What?”

“We’re on school grounds!”

“So? I bet loads of couples had done it in the pool,” Isaac said. He let go of Scott and pushed down his boxers, tossing them out of the pool. “Oops..”

Scott rubbed at his eyes. “Oh my God, sometimes I just cannot believe you.”

Isaac placed his hands on Scott’s boxers, and slowly started to push the fabric down. “Come on, it’ll be like in the shower,” Isaac whispered, getting the boxers low enough to expose the wolf. He hooked them under his balls and wrapped a hand around Scott’s cock. Slowly, he started to stroke him, watching Scott’s face turn red.

After a couple of more seconds, Scott used one hand to grip the edge of the pool while the other finished taking his boxers off before running through Isaac’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Isaac tilted his head back as Scott started to trail his lips down his neck, nipping every so often.

Scott moved Isaac’s hand away from his cock, before wrapping an arm around the other’s teen’s waist and pulling them flush against each other. Isaac let out a gasp as their cocks brushed together, the gasp turned into a moan as Scott started to thrust against him.

Their bodies moved in sync, moans falling from their lips between kisses. It was a whole new experience for them, being so intimate with each other in such a public place. Anyone could walk in and see them falling apart for one another.

Isaac ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, gripping it tightly as Scott started sucking on his neck.

“Scott!” Isaac hollered a he felt a finger press against his hole. He heard the sound of something scrapping against the tiles and realized he had partly wolfed out, his claws digging into the floor. Scott looked up at him and his eyes were gold, Isaac knew his own must mirror them.

They shared another kiss, more desperate as Scott pushed his finger in just a little bit. Not enough for any real pleasure, but just enough to sting and drive Isaac crazy. “Scott..” Isaac whined. “Wait..wait a second.”

“You want me to stop now?” Scott growled out.

“Just for a second. Just a second.”

Scott huffed and pulled back, and Scott turned, reaching for his pants and pulling out the lube they kept in Scott’s shower. He turned back and pushed it into Scott’s hands. Scott looked down and smirked. “You had this whole thing planned out, didn’t you?”

“I just didn’t know if you would do it.”

“Let’s go to a slightly shallower part.”

They swam over to the four ft. area where Scott immediately pushed Isaac against the edge once more. He wasted no time prepping Isaac, and once he was ready, Isaac turned around and held onto the edge as Scott wrapped an arm around his waist and slowly pushed inside of him.

They both moaned, and stilled for a moment to adjust. Scott peppered soft kisses along Isaac’s back. “Ready?”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

Scott pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in, Isaac moaning and gripping the edge of the pool with clawed fingers. Scott continued, one hand moving down Isaac’s arm and intertwining their fingers. Their pace quickened a familiar heat beginning to pool in their lower bellies.

“Touch yourself,” Scott said, his thrust becoming harder.

Isaac moved a hand down his chest and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself to pace of Scott’s thrust. It didn’t take long for him to spill, Scott’s name on his lips. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath as Scott gripped his hips and thrust harder and harder until he was coming as well.

Scott collapsed against Isaac’s back, laughing. “Oh my God, why haven’t we done this before?”

Isaac smiled and moved a hand behind him, placing it on Scott’s hip. “I don’t know, but we are so doing it again.”

“Oh hell yes. This was amazing.”

Scott gently pulled out of Isaac who turned around. He pulled Isaac into his arms and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Isaac said, cupping Scott’s face in his hands and kissing him back.


End file.
